<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thorns by Smokestarrules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658314">Thorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules'>Smokestarrules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, here, idk man but I saw Understanding Willow and my brain went make it sadder and. So</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They spend the night laughing and playing games and watching movies and it’s fun, it is! But here, at her own house, Amity always has to keep one ear perked, listening for the sound of heavy boots or high-heels coming towards them. Her parents leave them alone like Amity had expected they would, but it’s still stressful.</p>
<p>The next day at lunch and after Willow’s already gone home, Amity sits silently with her siblings and parents. Usually, the only ones who talk at lunch are Edric and Emira, but their usual chatter is drowned out when Mother clears her throat. Instantly, the table falls completely silent. </p>
<p>“So,” Father says. “About your friend, Amity.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Willow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She meets Willow when she’s six and thinks, <em> oh, a friend. </em></p>
<p>Amity’s never had a friend before, and even though this girl isn’t very good at any magic that isn’t with plants and she doesn’t come from a high-ranking family and she doesn’t even know who Amity<em> is, </em>Amity likes her a lot.</p>
<p>
  <em> (And maybe it’s a plus, really, that Willow doesn’t know who her family is until Amity tells her) </em>
</p>
<p>They go to the same swimming camp and build a fort on the sand. Amity worries about getting in trouble <em> (her parents get  </em> mad <em> when they get calls from her teachers) </em>but Willow grins at her when she’s dragging a plank towards their spot and says, “don’t worry, I’ll guard us!” and. Amity believes her.</p>
<p>They still get caught, but Willow manages to make such a fuss that the instructor forgets all about calling their parents and instead makes them mop the camp hallways. Willow is still smiling, though, and her smile always makes Amity feel the same. </p>
<p><em>(Amity likes</em> <em>having a friend)</em></p>
<p>When she’s seven, her parents allow her to sleep over at Willow’s house. Ecstatic, she packs her things and marches right over to tell Willow the good news. Willow and her parents welcome her with open arms, and that night will be the best day of her life for a very, very long time afterwards.</p>
<p>
  <em> (Amity hadn’t told her parents whose house she’d be at, and they hadn’t asked) </em>
</p>
<p>Willow’s dads are so incredibly nice, and she thinks they like her. She certainly likes <em> them; </em> she’d never known parents who were like this, who laugh and smile with their daughter and and its. Really nice. But <em> nice </em>comes at a double-edged sword, and they seem to see a lot of things about Amity that she doesn’t especially want them to see. “Hey. sweetheart,” one of Willow’s dads says to her, once. They're sitting at the table in the kitchen; Willow is over in the living room fetching a book that Amity had mentioned she wanted to borrow. “Is everything okay at your home?”</p>
<p>Amity Blight is extremely intelligent for her young age. She knows he’s asking because he’s seen the way she flinches sometimes when people get particularly loud, or the way she always triple-checks she has permission to do even the simplest, least rule-breaking activities. She knows what he thinks about her parents.</p>
<p>But he’s wrong. Her parents are… strict, sure; but they’re not <em> mean. </em> They’ve never, <em> ever </em>hurt her, no matter how badly she’s acted, and so she just gives Willow’s dad a smile and says, “yes, why?”</p>
<p>(<em>And if the real</em> <em>truth stays buried deep, deep inside of her, that even if they’ve never hurt her she’s still absolutely </em>terrified <em>of them, well. That’s only for her to know about)</em></p>
<p>Thankfully, he seems to relax at her answer. That’s something about grown-ups that Amity has noticed; they like hearing what they want to hear. Even the nice ones.</p>
<p>Then, Willow is back, and Amity walks home that morning with a brand-new book and a lighter heart.</p>
<p>
  <em> (She gets home to a dark and cold mansion, and her “hello’s?” are only met with silence) </em>
</p>
<p>When she’s eight-bordering-on-nine, she gathers up the courage to invite Willow to <em> her </em>house. For the past almost-three years they’ve only ever played at Willow’s, and although neither Willow or her dads would ever complain, Amity still feels bad.</p>
<p>“Father, Mother,” she brings it up at dinner. That way, they can’t escape the question. The twins are out doing whatever mischief they can get into, so it’s just Amity and her parents. “Would it be okay if I had a friend over tomorrow night?”</p>
<p>Father gives her a <em> look, </em>but then exchanges glances with Mother and his shoulders relax some. “I suppose,” he says after a moment. “Just don’t be loud.”</p>
<p>Amity is careful to keep her smile in check, it feels like she’s using a flying spell with how much her heart is pounding. “Yes, sir,” she says quickly. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>He grunts in acknowledgement, and that’s that.</p>
<p>Willow comes over at four in the afternoon the next day and can’t hide her awe as she looks around the mansion. </p>
<p>“I knew you were rich,” her friend says, eyes wide and sparkling, “but <em> wow!” </em></p>
<p>Amity’s always kind of liked Willow’s house more than hers, but she supposes that happens to everyone. “You like it?” She asks shyly once they’ve made it into her room.</p>
<p>“It’s <em> awesome.” </em></p>
<p>They spend the night laughing and playing games and watching movies and it’s <em> fun, it is! </em>But here, at her own house, Amity always has to keep one ear perked, listening for the sound of heavy boots or high-heels coming towards them. Her parents leave them alone like Amity had expected they would, but it’s still stressful.</p>
<p>The next day at lunch and after Willow’s already gone home, Amity sits silently with her siblings and parents. Usually, the only ones who talk at lunch are Edric and Emira, but their usual chatter is drowned out when Mother clears her throat. Instantly, the table falls completely silent. </p>
<p>“So,” Father says. “About your friend, Amity.”</p>
<p>Amity feels her ears burn. She’d hoped this wasn’t going to happen; at least not in front of her brother and sister. She can see Edric and Emira staring at her in the corner of her eye, and she can’t tell if they’re amused by this confrontation or concerned for her. With them, it could equally be either one.</p>
<p>“This.. Willow girl is who you’ve been spending all your time with?” Mother asks.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Amity says, nodding. </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Father says at the same time Mother goes, “I see.”</p>
<p>And they’re done. After a little while, her brother and sister resume their conversation, and Amity is left to stew in her own emotions.</p>
<p>And. Amity doesn’t know what <em> this </em> could <em> mean </em> but the thoughts plague her for a while.</p>
<p>That her parents don’t approve of her best friend.</p>
<p>Amity thinks she’s a lot of things, but there’s something about herself that she’s always hated, but has never been able to snuff out completely.</p>
<p>Amity Blight is a complete and utter coward.</p>
<p>
  <em> (She doesn’t invite Willow over again for a while) </em>
</p>
<p>But then, just a month-and-a-half later, it’s her ninth birthday. Amity is excited, because for the first time, her parents are throwing her a birthday party! And. Her parents give her a small list of people she’s supposed to invite; Boscha, the cyclops girl in her classes and her friend that Amity doesn’t know the name of. She doesn’t really <em> want </em>to invite those two because they were bullies, but she guesses that birthday parties aren’t only supposed to have one guest, so she invites them.</p>
<p>Willow’s not on the list, but Amity assumes it’s because they know she would’ve invited Willow anyway. </p>
<p>
  <em> (She’s so, so stupid) </em>
</p>
<p>And so on the night of the party, Willow comes. She brings Amity a present and hugs her tight when she sees her and Amity almost wants to ignore Boscha and the other girl - who’s name turns out to be Skara - but she doesn’t because she wants to be a good host; the <em> best </em>host.</p>
<p>She divides her time equally between her three guests and Willow seems okay with it <em> (even if the other girls keep being mean to her) </em>and Amity thinks she’s doing good until her parents pull her aside an hour in. </p>
<p>At first she thinks something is wrong, judging by the carefully-repressed fury in her father’s eyes. Then she realizes everything is.</p>
<p>“Amity,” Father says sharply, angrily.</p>
<p>“What is <em> Willow </em> doing here,” Mother says, hissing her friend’s name like it’s a curse, “she wasn’t on the guest list for a reason.”</p>
<p>Amity gulps, but stands her ground. “But she’s my best friend!” <em> My only friend. </em></p>
<p>Father snorts, sounding awfully like one of the old coots at the library. “Nonsense. Blights only associate with the strongest of witchlings.” his voice turns colder. “You may choose a new friend from one of the suitable companions <em> we </em> invited.”</p>
<p>She glares at him, feeling scared but mostly angry and says the truth, “but they’re mean! Just because you work with their parents doesn’t mean I <em> have </em> to like them!” She’s <em> never </em>spoken to them like this before, but amidst the terror, she feels more free than she’s ever felt at her home.</p>
<p>Mother just smiles, patting Amity’s head lightly like she wasn’t taking her daughter seriously. “Good children don’t squabble, dear,” she reminds her coolly. “Sever your ties with Willow.</p>
<p>“Or we will,” Father finishes for her.</p>
<p>Amity freezes.</p>
<p>Mother continues, either unaware or uncaring that Amity kind of wants to cry right now. <em> (something she hasn’t done for years) </em></p>
<p>“We’ll make sure the girl is never admitted into Hexside,” her mother says this all with a small smile on her face. “Now go,” she says, and makes a motion as if to push Amity out of the room, “and <em> try </em>not to make a scene.”</p>
<p>Amity lets herself be pushed out, and the door is shut behind her.</p>
<p>Her whole body feels numb.</p>
<p>This was <em> worse </em>than what she’d feared; she’d dreaded her parents saying they didn’t approve of Willow, but to actually order her to stop being friends with her-?</p>
<p>Amity clenches her fists. She hasn’t moved. Hexside is Willow’s <em> dream. </em> It was both of theirs, actually; they’d planned what classes they’d attend together and where’d they’d sit together at lunch <em> years </em>ago.</p>
<p>Amity can’t be the one to crush Willow’s dreams.</p>
<p>And.. this isn’t entirely selfless. Amity knows her biggest flaw, has known it for years and years and hated it but could never quite snuff it out; her courage.</p>
<p>Amity Blight is still a coward, and the thing that terrifies her the most is her parents’ anger directed at her.</p>
<p>“Amity?” At the worst time, or perhaps the best, Willow is here. Amity looks up to see her frie- <em> the other girl </em>take a step towards her worriedly.</p>
<p>Amity takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to say something, but the words die on her tongue the moment she meets Willow’s gaze. A broken-sounding “Willow,” is all she can muster, for a moment.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Willow asks, stepping closer, and as she reaches out to take Amity’s hand, Amity flinches away, trying to ignore the hurt flashing behind the other girl’s glasses.</p>
<p>She swallows, and then, for better or worse, she finds she can speak again. “You have to get out, Willow,” she says, “now.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Willow’s eyes start to fill with tears. Amity tells herself not to look away. “Wait,” she says, “why?” </p>
<p>“Because-” Amity blanches, having not thought this through. If she told the truth, Willow would never leave and then she wouldn't be able to go to Hexside. “Because-”</p>
<p>“Is it because I still can’t do magic?” Willow asks, lower lip trembling. “I’m sorry I keep getting us in trouble- I just can’t get the spells right!”</p>
<p>“Well-” Amity flails, then realizes Willow has just given her the perfect reason for her sudden one-eighty. It’s cruel, but Amity says, “yes! That is why! Because you’re a weakling! You can’t do magic, so I don’t wanna be your friend!” And then, with hidden tears being bitten back and the heaviest glare she can muster, she orders, “now go!”</p>
<p>Willow goes.</p>
<p>Amity watches her leave and immediately bursts into tears. Her parents take Boscha and Skara home - “she’ll be fine,” they tell them, “she can just be so emotional sometimes.” - and Amity goes back to her room, alone. </p>
<p>She lies on her bed for a while until the tears have stopped, and then her eye catches on the present Willow had brought her. A part of her wants to throw it away, but a larger part of her says, softly, <em> this will be the last thing you ever get from her, </em>and, slowly, with shaking hands, she opens it.</p>
<p>It’s a training wand. Amity had mentioned wanting one over a year ago - using real wands makes her nervous while she’s trying to practice. Willow had listened.</p>
<p>She clutches the training wand to her chest and takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m so sorry, Willow... </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi im sad and Understanding Willow was a freaking masterpiece</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>